R&R
by patricia51
Summary: While Serenity is occupied elsewhere Inara Serra lands her shuttle on an out-of-the-way run-down space station for needed repairs. Not finding any clients up to her standards the Companion is surprised and intrigued when a young crew member from another ship approaches her not for herself but on behalf of her Captain for a little "Rest & Recreation". Femslash. Inara/Portia Lin(Two)


R & R by patricia51

(While Serenity is occupied elsewhere Inara Serra lands her shuttle on an out-of-the-way run-down space station for needed repairs. Not finding any clients up to her standards the Companion is surprised and intrigued when a young crew member from another ship approaches her not for herself but on behalf of her Captain for a little "Rest & Recreation". Femslash. Inara/Portia Lin(Two).)

"Excuse me?"

Inara Serra was used to being approached by strangers. It happened all the time. What was extremely rare was for her to answer those approaches with anything more than a polite smile at the most. The beautiful woman preferred to arrange her meetings with prospective customers after thoroughly vetting them. After all, she was a Companion, not some common street walker. So generally when people tried to get her attention on a street or, as in this case a crowded passageway on a rather decrepit space station, she just kept walking.

And "decrepit" certainly fit this space station. However out here on the edges of space, far from the central civilized worlds, that description applied most of the time. But she needed some minor repairs to her shuttle and this station had a reputation for providing pretty much any service needed, no questions asked. When you traveled with the even more disreputable ship "Serenity" it made sense to keep a low profile occasionally.

But instead of continuing on her way Inara stopped and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. It was the voice that had caught her attention. It was unsure; almost a whisper in volume and it was female. More than that, it was that of a young female, probably a teenager.

There she was. An uncertain expression that matched her voice on a cute young face topped with a mop of green hair. She was dressed in flowery clothes and short boots with what looked like a sweater tied around her waist. Inara eyed her closely. The teen projected an air of vulnerability and innocence but as a Companion she was trained to look beneath the surface. She saw a mixture. There were hints of mischief and perhaps she wasn't as innocent as she appeared at first glance but at the same time in most ways she probably was exactly what she seemed to be. And she was troubled.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

But having spoken once the teen seemed to be tongue-tied now. She opened her mouth twice and swallowed whatever words she was thinking of saying.

Inara couldn't help but smile. On an impulse she reached out and touched the girl's arm, drawing her gently to a niche where they could have just a bit of privacy.

"What is it?"

The girl blushed. "You're a Companion aren't you? I heard one was stopping her for ship repairs. You help people relax and feel better right?"

"That's a nice description but I'm afraid you're much too young for me dear."

The girl's eyes opened wide. "Oh NO not ME!" Getting control of herself and her voice, which had grown remarkably in volume for a moment she went on. "Not me. It's my friend, the commander of our ship."

Inara studied her closely. Well that was a little different. "What's your name?"

"Five."

Inara's eyebrow raised in disbelief. The girl must have caught it for she hurried on. "It's Emily actually but I go by Five. It's how our crew named ourselves when we woke without memories. Two, her name is actually Portia, Portia Lin but she also prefers going by Two because it doesn't remind her of the time... before."

"A woman is your ship's commander?" Well that was different. Of course she supposed such a person could be a female counter-part of Mal. A female Malcolm Reynolds? A mental image of Mal popped into her mind with his face replaced by some non-descript feminine one. That was frightening.

"Oh yes," Emily's face, Inara found she had a little trouble thinking of the teen by a number, lightened up and her expression became almost dreamy. "She so capable and smart and she looks after me. And she's beautiful."

Someone of a crush here, Inara noted. Then she looked again and changed her mind. That wasn't it. Well maybe a little but the green haired girl's feelings went much deeper than that and in a different direction although she suspected the teen had not acknowledged them yet even to herself.

Emily shook herself. "I have money." Young or not she had the sense to be very discreet in showing Inara the money that she was carrying. It really wasn't that much, it certainly wasn't near what she normally expected even without the generous tips she generally received after her services were complete. But something in the young woman's earnest appeal for her captain touched Inara and she decided to find out more.

In short order the pair was comfortably seated in the shuttle with Inara pouring teen for the teen. She watched as a wide-eyed Emily took in the furnishings. Twice she reached out to touch the silken walls hangings but pulled her hand back.

"Okay dear," Inara said after they had their tea. "Tell me about your captain."

It took a little prodding but once the young woman got started the words poured out. If Inara had still been the same woman she had been when first leaving the Companion training house she might have thought the story the green-haired girl was telling her was the wildest fabrication she had ever heard.

Really? A spaceship crew that emerged from their stasis tubes with no memories of who they were? Very convenient considering that it turned out five of the six crew members were some of the most highly wanted criminals in the 'verse and the sixth one, who was telling the tale, was a pickpocket/thief stowaway. That the loss of their memories had allowed the crew to change who they were, start over and slowly develop a new side completely different from their previous lives, although the teen loyally insisted that deep down that was who they really were? Preposterous. Except of course she flew the black with a crew that were just about as mixed up, badly thought of and yet at bottom had hidden depths and were worthy of the loyalty between them.

But most of all the teen talked about her commander. Irina listened carefully as Emily talked about nearly losing Two more than once and how much she had feared for the other woman and how she felt when she returned. She told of having shared a neural link with the other woman and discovering how she had been treated at a previous time in her life.

"I know what happened to her. They treated her like a slave. And when she escaped they hunted her like an animal. No one ever showed her anything but the worst we have to offer. They made her the way she was. But I had seen the other side of her and I wanted her back. And she came back. For me."

Inara was touched at the teen's story. The emotions she radiated were too strong, too raw to be anything but true. Again Inara wondered if Emily had processed what she felt towards Portia. Emily had mentioned being an orphan. Clearly she had begun to think of the crew of that ship, the Raza, as a surrogate family but she had not fitted the pieces together. Not yet. But she would. In the meantime Inara agreed to see Emily's commander. The teen broke into a broad smile and thrust all of the money she had been showing into Inara's hands. They settled on a time for Portia to come to the shuttle. How the teen was going to get her here Inara didn't know but she suspected the green haired girl would manage.

And she did. Inara was ready at the agreed upon hour. The massage table was prepared; the oils warm and the scented candles lit. Soft mood music was being piped through the speakers. Inara had donned a short silk robe held together only with a sash. When the chime sounded announcing someone was at the shuttle's door she was there to answer it.

Inara had certainly been curious about this Portia Lin; or rather Two as Emily had reminded her that the other woman usually preferred to be called. She couldn't possibly be as beautiful as the teen described her. And when she opened the door she decided she was right. The woman there was even lovelier.

Obviously of mixed Chinese and Caucasian ancestry the dark haired woman was several inches shorter than Inara, even in her knee high boots. Her hair fell around her shoulders, framing her face, a face Inara immediately had a desire to explore with her lips. She was dressed all in black; tights with a leather jacket over a form fitting top. And to Inara's surprise, and interest, the gun belt with the two heavy pistols firmly strapped to the woman's thighs only added to her sexuality. She was dangerous and she knew it without needing to brag about it. And finally the look of uncertainty on her face only added to her attraction.

One action that Inara was not extremely well versed in was dealing with surprised clients. Reluctant sometimes yes, unsure of themselves certainly but not taken by surprised. But it HAD happened once or twice, usually a wealthy father giving a present to a son for some special achievement or upon reaching adult age. Being polite, friendly, using a gentle hand on the other woman's arm to guide her and above all firmly not allowing any uncertain protests to reach any match for the word "No" they moved briskly to the cabin. In short order Portia was stretched out face down on the table, her clothes neatly folded and put aside and a clean towel concealing her more private parts. Inara had even made a gratefully accepted suggestion that allowed the space ship commander to keep her pistols near at hand on a small table beside her.

Two, Inara continued to remind herself to call the other woman that, almost jumped when the Companion first started rubbing the oil onto her back but she calmed down and slowly began to relax under Inara's skillful ministrations. To help the process along Inara chatted quietly with the other woman, skillfully drawing her out as she worked the firmly muscular but perfectly feminine body with her hands.

She talked about her crew. Perfectly understandable, her life revolved around them and her ship. Just as a certain Malcolm Reynolds s life did. She kept coming back to Five, not surprising Inara at all although the Companion was interested to learn that during a hijacking attempt, which Emily had already described to her and during which Two had saved her, to find that Emily had saved Two as well. It just cemented what she believed connected the teen and the older woman.

None of this chatter had diverted Inara at all in her efforts to physically relax the ship commander. That part seemed to be working. What was not relaxing was Inara. In fact she felt herself becoming aroused. Not that it ever happened but she hadn't felt like that since entertaining the woman Planet Councilor. Without delving into her own feelings too much she moved from next to the table to straddling Two, kneeling over the other woman's thighs. Using more oil she began to work further down, approaching where the towel was beginning to slip down, giving a hint of the other woman's ass. Inara was prepared to expect that portion of the woman's anatomy would be on a par with the rest of her. Excellent.

As her fingers brushed over the hint of the two tight globes Inara picked up on something else. Two's arms were by her sides, placing her hands right by Inara's legs. And the fingers on those hands were touching her skin. More than that they were moving. Very slightly it was true but the tips were brushing against her and in time with the movement of her own hands. Inara's hands slide up and worked the other woman's shoulders; then back to where the towel continued to slip further and further down. And without a doubt Two was exploring her legs, the fingers moving from calves to knees the thighs and back. It felt good.

Two twisted like a stretching cat under her, turning on her side and looking up. Their eyes met and Inara could see a rising tide of desire there, along with curiosity of all things. There was a question there and she knew she needed to answer it.

"I usually companion with men. If I choose a woman, she tends to be extraordinary in some way. And, the fact is, I occasionally have the exact same need you do. One cannot always be oneself in the company of men."

Two smiled, the first time Inara had seen her really smile. Delight danced in her eyes. "And I'm special?"

"Incredibly so." Inara leaned forward and her lips met Two's.

The kiss was everything Inara hoped, no, rather expected it would be. It was soft and gentle and yet full of promise and of passion. Their lips clung, tugging and lightly plucking and teasing before parting and beginning to seriously explore each other's mouth.

There was a tug and the sash of Inara's robe gave way. It gapped, allowing one hand to slip inside and cup a warm inviting breast and its rigid nipple. Teasing fingers stroked the soft orb while rolling and tapping the hard point. With Two's shift in position the side of her upper thigh pressed right between Inara's legs. Automatically her hips began to move, sliding her wetness back and forth on the smooth firm leg.

It felt wonderful. But really, the position the two women were in was rather awkward. As accomplished and trained as she was in all the ways to make love how they were situated was not ideal, particularly since she was determined to give as much pleasure to the other woman as she could. So she slid sideways. Without breaking the continuing kiss, which was now becoming deep and passionate she ended up on her side so the two women were facing each other.

Now their bodies were brushing against each other. Breasts touched, the four nipples hard and rubbing together. Inara could feel the heat from Two's center radiating to her own and their bellies and mounds pressed together. She stroked the woman's face, brushing her hair back. Unable to resist the exposed ear and neck she finally broke the series of kisses they had been giving each other and began to explore Two's skin with her lips. At the same time she slid her right leg over Two's. Bending at the knee she used the side of thigh, calf and foot to rub up and down on the other woman.

Inara kissed, licked and nibbled on Two from her ear down to her neck. She showered little kisses on the hollow of the other woman's throat. She started down, meanwhile using her foot to lift Two's upper leg. As her marching lips approached Two's breasts she pushed her thigh between the other woman's legs and started to saw it back and forth, pressing it tightly to her wetness. She moved slowly at first; gradually picking up speed as she felt Two's growing arousal coat her skin.

Inara had been concentrating on her actions hard enough that she was surprised when Two took a hand in things. Literally for the ship commander had managed to work one hand between them and then between Inara's legs. Two fingers slid inside the Companion and the heel of Two's hand pressed against her clit. And Inara's grinding thigh not only pinned the hand and the lovely things it was doing to her in place but her motions drove the fingers deeper.

The excitement built. Inara felt herself reaching her tipping point but she used her Companion training to hold back, to make sure she lasted until the other woman had her orgasm. They rolled back and forth, Inara on top now and then Two. They strained against each other, their bodies molding together. Inara felt the other woman shuddered and heard her cry out. That was all it took and she fell over the edge herself.

As it happened when the shaking stopped Inara found herself on the bottom. That was fine for what she had in mind. The two women kissed before the Companion began to whisper instructions. Some quick adjustments and positioning and Two was kneeling over her face. Inara paused for a moment to enjoy the sight of the other woman's taut firm body above her. She ran her hands slowly up that body, caressing the flat stomach, the rounded breasts and the lovely face. Then she settled her hands on Two's hips and drew her down.

The puffy labia still showed the wetness of the other woman's orgasm. Inara's tongue danced over them, danced over the smooth thighs and parted the neatly trimmed tangled triangle of hair. The exploration followed the rough line of the other woman's perineum back to the tight puckered hole between the globes of the ass. Inara heard Two gasp as she gently probed that spot. Then she flattened her tongue and began to stroke the wide open slit above her, pausing at the top of each stroke to find and tease the unhooded clit.

It took only a few minutes for Two to explode. Inara never stopped. She just went faster, her head bobbing as she tongue lashed the other woman. She tightened her grip on Two's hips, he fingers splayed so they could touch the woman's delightful ass. Looking up she marveled at the sight. Two, no she was Portia now, no number but all woman, had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. Inara could see her mound and belly sucking in and quivering. One hand cupped a breast and plucked at the nipple. The other one was out of sight but Inara knew exactly where it was when Portia began to finger her once more.

Inara doubled her efforts, squirming under the other woman. She seized the hard nubbin in her lips and squeezed. Portia exploded, nearly drowning Inara but the Companion didn't mind in the least for the other woman's orgasm triggered her own.

Trained and experienced or not Inara was completely, if very happily, worn out. She and Portia moved about and snuggled together. Inara suspected that as much as the ship commander had needed what they had just given her she needed this just as much. She held the other woman and they both dropped off for a bit.

The pair woke together and dressed. When the black clad woman had settled her pistols against her thighs and strapped them down she was back to being Two and Inara acknowledged that. The kiss was nice but not lingering.

"Thank you."

Inara smiled. She slipped an envelope to the other woman. "It's against Guild rules but return this to Emily. I mean Five. This was worth more than the money."

"Thank you," a surprised Two replied.

"You're welcome. Take care of yourself. And Two?" When the woman turned Inara smiled once more. "And take care of your family. Especially her."

"I promise I will."

She was gone and Inara turned to cleaning up her quarters. Occasionally she shot a glance in the direction the other woman had gone.

"See you around the 'verse," she said softly. Then she got busy. No telling what trouble Mal would get Serenity into if she wasn't there.

(The End)

(Notes: Inara's "I usually companion with men" comments are from the Firefly episode "War Stories". Five's "I know what happened to her." is paraphrased from Dark Matter season 2 episode "I've Seen the Other Side of You".


End file.
